


My Heart Will Go On

by dontletyourheartdistractyou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Implied Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Kissing, Tickling, Titanic References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletyourheartdistractyou/pseuds/dontletyourheartdistractyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know, I really do love you," Lydia murmurs into her ear. </p><p>"I know."</p><p>(In which Laura and Lydia make out while watching Titanic and irritate their roommate and her study partner.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Will Go On

**Author's Note:**

> This is super late! So sorry about that. I'm not sure what this is but it seems to be a mix of fluff and very bad humour. Not really completely sure or that though.[insert shrug emoji here]

"You're the Jack to my Rose," Laura giggles, and Lydia groans, through some popcorn feebly her way, but missing and instead smacking it against the floor.

"Why did I ever invite you along?" The strawberry blonde questions herself, running a hand through her hair and glaring at the brunette over the top of her drink.

"Because you love me," Laura sing songs with a grin her way.

"Course I do," Lydia snorts. Despite her best efforts to make it sound nonchalant, it's edged with a layer of truth that makes a blush settle over the bridge of her nose, and her eyes light up with both anger - at the fact that she can never seem to lie to this girl - and joy - as Laura laughs, full of life, head tilted back.

Within a flash, Lydia's on her back, arms pinned to her sides.

"Hey!" She yells as the popcorn spills over into the floor, and pouts at the lack of any of it left in the box. "I was going to eat that."

"Say you love me," Laura demands, ignoring the look of irritation on Lydia's face, instead focusing on her other goal.

"I hate you," Lydia taunts, watching the others cheeks puff out with a smirk whose smugness doesn't exactly reach her eyes, replaced further up on her face with a look of adoration.

Laura settles back on Lydia's hips, staring her down, her hands loosened slightly as she goes to say something else, until she's the one pinned down.

Her head smacks off the side of the couch, albeit not too painfully, but the slight soreness is overtaken with bubbly laughter, as Lydia attacks her sides.

"Stop! Stop! I yield!" She screams as Lydia finally slows with her hands, the ginger hair a mess but a pretty grin decorating her lips.

Laura pants, a little boneless from laughing so much, as Lydia presses a kiss next to her ear and watches her squirm with a giggle.

"You know, I really do love you," Lydia murmurs into her ear. Those words allow a blinding smile to come over her lips, and Laura gazes up with pure live in her eyes at her pretty, wonderful girlfriend.

"I know," she whispers back, voice soft and gentle as she lifts her head up for a kiss.

Their lips meet halfway, pressing against each other chastely, until Laura feels the hands on her arms leave and trail to her hips, gripping tightly. She slides her hands around the others neck, tangling them in thick hair and pulling ever so slightly, whining in response to the other's moan. Her lips open easily for a tongue to trace her lips, and she's about to slide her hands over Lydia's shoulder to take off her hoodie when a voice breaks through the just starting make-out session.

"If you're going to have sex, could you please not have it on the couch?" Erica asks with a raised eyebrow, as the two look on with sheepish looks on their faces. It seems during their little tumble Laura had locked her legs around Lydia's waist and as they pull themselves up, she ends up settled on the strawberry blonde's lap.

"Uh," Stiles said from his place by the fridge, a can in his hand, nose crinkling. "I don't know how you could cope with that, Catwoman. I'm lucky Scott leaves with Ally instead of staying."

"At least it wasn't like that time I walked into Derek's room to see you guys together," Laura shoots back, a weak attempt to argue.

"We were cuddling," Stiles replies, looking hardly amused except for the slight twitch to the corner of his lips, Erica chuckling along.

"He's my brother," Laura replies, trying to not focus on the way Lydia was discreetly biting at her neck, although from the look on Stiles and Erica's faces, she wasn't hiding it very well.

"And Lydia's practically our sister," Stiles replies, walking out the door and calling over his shoulder. "And please, wait until I'm gone to have your sexy times."

Erica smirks as he slams the door, Lydia and Laura both looking fairly guilty.

"What's Stiles doing here?" Lydia questions, turning her head to look at the blonde with a raised eyebrow.

"Helping me study," Erica tells her, still letting small giggles leave her lips at her best friend's outburst. "Even though he's on a different course, he's been a major help."

"Unfortunately for you guys," she continues on brightly. "I agree with him. So, if you're going to have sex, could you not have it in the apartment while your poor roommate is around? Please and thank you."

Erica sauntered off, leaving a blushing couple behind, Titanic still blaring in the background.


End file.
